One Universe to Another
by Kurisetina
Summary: We all know specific things about our life and where we live. Simple things like the world goes round, we need water to survive, and that we live our life until we breathe no more. But we don’t know whether or not we are the only universe.


We all know specific things about our life and where we live. Simple things like the world goes round, we need water to survive, and that we live our life until we breathe no more. But we don't know whether or not we are the only universe. I myself think that for every choice we make it creates another universe, but there are also other universes that don't even involve any of use, like the Naruto universe. My name is Akiko Mizuki and this is where my story begins.

I was just a normal girl living an average life. I went to school. I had friends that I talked to normally. Like my friend Tesu Yakushi who is convinced that she is Oruchimaru's daughter, but I can't blame her for wanting some kind of father since we're both orphans which is why everyone all ways made fun of us but who doesn't get made fun of as a kid? But, all of that changed the night before my birth day. I think it was around midnight and I was half-awake, half-asleep. I heard someone walk into my room and quietly say, "Should we make shur if she's really asleep." "You idiot she could pretend to be asleep!" Someone else said in a hushed tone. I thought I was imagining all of this and just ignored the voices. Then I felt someone shake me a little so I rolled over and mumbled, "Leave me alone." I felt myself being picked up and soon decided that I was dreaming again and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and stretched like I normally do. I looked around and saw that I was no longer in my room, but in what looked to be a guest room to someone's house. I got up and began to panic. _Shit I've been kidnapped! _ I thought shocked and got out of the bed and went over to the window I saw. I opened the curtains and saw a lot of trees. I tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge. I checked to see if it had a lock on it and it was a key lock. _How nice._ I thought sarcastically. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. I peeked out and saw no one, so I ran out of the room quietly. I walked quietly threw the hall way trying to get out without being noticed. I walked to the end of the hallway and peeked into what looked to be the living room, and saw someone with gray hair reading a book in there. _An old man? No he's not old. What the heak is he doing is he not afraid I'm going to escape? _ I thought slightly confused. I was about to take a step when he closed the book and started to get up. I immediately flattened myself against the walk and hoped that he didn't see me and wasn't coming this way. "You're finally awake." I heard the man say. I closed my eyes and began to cruse myself for doing the most obvious thing in the world. I walked out into sight of the man and saw that he looked exactly like Kakashi Hatake. "Who are you?" I said trying not to sound scared. "I'm Kakashi Hatake." the man said, "And don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." "And I should believe you why?" I said faltering only slightly in my tone. "Akiko if we had been hired to hurt you it would have all ready happened… All though that isn't very reassuring to you is it."Kakashi said. "No it really isn't." I said, "How do you know my name?"

Then three other people walked in and stopped when they saw me. I looked at them and they looked just like Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hanaro, and Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey you're awake!" the one who looked like Naruto said. I just started at the dude not shur to trust any of them. Kakashi chuckled lightly and said, "She doesn't trust us quiet yet." "What? You don't trust us? Why not?" the one who looked like Naruto asked. I looked at Kakashi then back at the three of them and said, "You took me from my home in the middle of the night, on my birth day no less. I have yet to get any explanation on why you took me from my home. And I think Kakashi scares me a little." Kakashi looked at me slightly shocked and the girl who looked like Sakura giggled and said, "Why does Kakashi-sensei scare you a little?" "He said that if he was going to hurt me he would have all ready." I said and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi put up his hands and said, "No. No. No. I didn't mean it like that. I was just… Never mind." "Kakashi-sensei why didn't you tell her why we brought her here." The one who looked like Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed and said, "I hadn't gotten to that since she only woke up a short time ago. Akiko we brought you here because your real father hired us to come and get you to bring you back to him." I thought Kakashi was trying to mess with me and I really didn't like it so my mood darkened because I was an orphan from birth because my mother died giving birth to me and my father had abandoned me. "My father?" I said with some irritation in my voice. "Yeah we got to meet him he's really nice." The one who looked like Naruto said. "Really? He never seemed that nice to me." I said letting my anger seep into my voice. "Huh? Why not?" the one who looked like Naruto asked. "Because he abandoned me at birth." I said with plenty of anger in my voice, "Now please take me back to my home because I don't want to me my so called father." They all seemed shocked by what I said and looked taken back. "He abandoned you?"the one who looked like Sakura asked. I looked at her and said, "Yeah. It's the reason I'm a orphan." "So you want to go back to being a orphan?" the one who looked like Sasuke asked. I looked away from them remembering how I was treated back at home.

"I don't want to meet him." I said with some sadness in my tone. "Why don't you want to meet your father?"Kakashi asked. "Fathers take care of their children. Whoever this man is he never took care of me, so he's no father of mine." I said. They gave up on making me meet the man who payed them to bring me to him, so they just tried to get to know me to some degree. "Ok let's all introduce our selves."Kakashi said. "You go first sensei and don't give us the same crap you gave us the first time we met." The girl who looked like Sakura said. "Ok. Ok. My Name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are reading. My dislikes are none of your concern. And my future dream… I never really thought about it." Kakashi said. "You only gave one extra thing than you did last time!" the guy who looked like Naruto said annoyed. "Your turn."Kakashi said to the girl who looked like Sakura. She sighed and said, "My name is Sakura Hanaro. My likes are…" then she looked at Sasuke and said, "I mean the person I like." Then she squealed like the fangirl she is. "My future dream is." Then she squealed again. "And I dislike Naruto!" _Must be before the Chunin Exams. Waite duh her hair is still long I'm such a dume ass. _I thought. "Ok. Now your go." Kakashi said to the one who looked like Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like to try all sorts of ramen and comparing ramen and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me. I dislike waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook. And my future dream is to be the next Hokage so people will start to show me some respect!" he said. "Now you." Kakashi said to the one who looked like Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My like are nothing. I dislike a lot of things. And like I said last time I do not have a dream I have a goal to kill a certain someone." He said. "Your turn." Kakashi said to me. I sighed and started, "My name is Akiko Mizuki. My likes are reading, listening to and singing music, drawing, and climbing up high places. My dislikes are people who are cruel to others, spiders, and my 'father'. My future dream… I honestly never thought about it."I said in a bored tone. "Ok. So now let's get going." Kakashi said. "To where exactly?" I asked. "Well since you don't want to meet your father we'll just bring you back to Konoha with us." Kakashi said and smiled. So the rest of us go up and followed Kakashi.

We had been walking in total quiet for 5 minutes now till Naruto tried to start a conversation with Sakura which failed. Then Naruto came over to me and attempted to get me to talk to him. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I said. "So umm what was it like where you lived?" he asked. "To tell you the truth it sucked." I said bluntly. "Huh? Why?" he asked confused. "I was made fun of for not having any parents and only having three friends. They would call me a freak, and say that no one really liked me and I would never be adopted." I said slightly sad. "Ohh. I'm sorry." Naruto said sadly. "It's no big deal. Even thou I only had a few friends they we're really good ones but sadly two of them we're killed in a car accident, and the other was adopted three weeks ago." I said, "Guess I'll just have to try and make some new friends." Naruto looked at me and said, "Well maybe we can be friends!" I looked at him slightly shocked, but then I smiled. "Shur." I said happily, "Let's be friends." We continued to talk until Sakura suddenly came over and pulled me away from Naruto. "Oi. I was talking to him." I said slightly annoyed. "Sorry I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Sakura said cheerfully and pulled me back a few feet. "Ok. Now you better not like my Sasuke-kun or I'll have to beat the crap out of you."Sakura said with some venom in her voice. "Hold it if all of these questions are about Sasuke let me just say that I don't like the guy at all."I said. "Ohh you don't?" Sakura said slightly surprised. "Nope not one bit." I said and walked back over to Naruto. "What was that about?" Naruto asked slightly confused. "Sasuke." I said and rolled my eyes. "What about him."Naruto said now slightly agitated. "She wanted to know if I liked him or not." I said in a bored tone. "Do you?" Naruto said. "Nope." I said, "He seems like an ass to me." Naruto looked relived to hear me say that then said, "You got that right. He thinks he so cool just because all the girls like him." "Most." I corrected. "Huh?" Naruto said confused. "If it was all I would like him as well and I don't so its most." I said. "Ok right, so most of the girls like him." Naruto said agreeing with me. We both started to come up with nicknames for everyone just for the hell of it. Naruto was Naru now, I was Ko-chan/san, Sakura was Pinky (Naruto would and –chan on to it to be nice), Sasuke was Cockatoo, and Kakashi was just Kashi-sensei to me, Naruto thought it would be wrong for him to call him that.

So Naruto and I told them the little nicknames that we made for them and they were ok with it for the most part. Sasuke was the only one who refused to answer to his nickname. So I began to pester him with it. "Cockatoo are you going to answer me, or am going to have to try and annoy you more than I am now." I said. I saw a little tick mark on the back of his head and smirked since I knew I was really starting to get on his nerves. What was funny was Pinky actually started to talk to me and Naru with the nick names as well. Kashi-sensei didn't do it because it sounded really weird for him to use them, but he did respond to it. "Ko-san I think you're really starting to get on Sasuke-kun's nerves." Sakura said while trying to get me to stop nicely. "Meh whatever." I said and stopped pestering Sasuke for now. Sakura, Naruto, and I all started to talk to each other. "Come on Ko-chan you can't be actually be that bad!" Naruto said. "Naruto I have never trained to be a ninja a day in my life, so I most likely suck." I said. "I'm shur you don't suck." Sakura said, "But you're probably not that good." I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey Sasuke these two think that I might be an ok ninja even thou I've never trained a day in my life. What do you think?" "You would die if you were a ninja right now." Sasuke said bluntly. "Look the only realist between you three." I said to Sakura and Naruto. "Hey what's that supposed to mean."Naruto said a little angry. "It means that Cockatoo is the only one of you three who is being realistic about this subject." I said. Then as we were walking I heard a something rustle in the bushes. I turned my head just in time to see a kunie less than five inches from my face.


End file.
